Facts Timeline
3M 341 - The Supreme Empire of the Bee Race is created,with help from the Ulisi Lyobnori to achieve independence from the Kpaa Fghe'iyk'Hukja (Kpaam script that translates to "Kpaa Reign of glory") ,that controlled almost all of Golden Island,extending their domain from Red Pass to Kaynmender Plains, with cruel and racist laws. It was only a set of 3 cities and some rural workers,ruled by Ulinno I,the emperor. The Kpaam did not deny independence to the beelians. The now Empire was yet a reign,but hoped to become an empire someday. The Empire had a mediocre but large army,the Royal Army (Etlic Harmi, that later became the name of a modern army,the King's and Capital guard). 3M 343 - Encouraged by the independence of The Supreme Empire,The Beealian (called "Keujimnse" at the time) achieve independence from the Kpaa. 3M 351 - The Supreme Empire of the Bee Race takes over the Keujimnse tribes after some months of war and consequently can call themselves an empire. Emperor Ulinno I transforms it into a Imperial province. 3M 352 - Beelian is created by Ulinno I,influenced by TYRIMSAHXOYIAMINI,KPAAMYI and BEEALIAN. He also creates the High Council,that controls the Empire partially. He also names governors for each part of the reign. When it became an Empire, they became province governors. 3M 357 - The Bealmoram Lyobnori Fghe forces attack the Empire to conquer territory but are defeated by the royal bees (Rygheftmgeai). As a result, Bealmora is taken with the royal bees developing a bad relationship with the Kpaam Phlyhmn,that were allies to the Bealmoram. 3M 362 - First contact with Ghaickarian ants is made. These ants came by boat to land near the Beealian Penninsula. 3M 367 - The Fyell Great War,between the Kigi Opposition Army and the Kpaa Fghe'iyk'Hukja starts with a fight in the Kpaam Phlyhnm to decide whether the empire must enforce the highly racist laws made by Hieramm Kihmlio,one of the councillors, or agree with Janorii Kigi,a councillor defending equal rights. The Ryghef (King) of Kpaa agrees with Kihmlio,but the opposition does not,starting a war. 3M 369 - The Fyell Great War ends,with the Kpaam Phlyhmn winning the war. Kigi and the remaining people supporting him are executed. The Kpaam Phlyhmn plans to take back the Rygheftmgeaim lands. 3M 371 - The Kpaam 'iy Rygheftmgeaim wars start. The Kpaa are defeated,but the Rygheftmgeai,now calling themselves the Royal Bees lose many men. The Empire transform Kpaam land in a new province,called Kpaamiylis,today divided into three provinces: King Lepas,Ninradia and Isanari. The former Kpaam Ryghef is held prisoner along with the Kpaam Phlyhmn councillors (including Kihmlio) 3M 374 - Ulinno I dies,and with no heir,chaos arises in the High Council. Separatist groups use the situation to separate themselves from the Empire,causing multiple wars and confusion. Three new nations appear: The Japeleni Reign, the Ulinnoan Remnant and the Rypsod Separatists. The Empire is extinguished. Kihmlio and the other councillors are freed by the Japeleni and start a cult that worships Kpaam gods,that is closed some months later. Kihmlio joins the Ulinnoan. These times are called the Chaothic Reign Era. 3M 375 - The Japeleni declare war to the Rypsod,but are subsequently conquered and made prisoners by the Ulinnoan Remnant,that try to restore the Empire,with success. The Supreme Empire is reborn and Kihmlio is declared king (Kihmlio I). 3M 376 - The royal bees join the New Empire. 3M 379 - The Empire's people don't tolerate having a Kpaam king for a Royal Bee nation and the Ulinnoan accepting him. The people start a brief civil war,the New Empirian Civil War. The people are victorious and a king from the people is given the crown,Yirvin Keli Lippinn(Lipinn I). 3M 382 - The Empire starts an Era of great stability,called The Growth Era,starting in 3M 382. 3M 395 - Lipinn I dies of Henophylic Sithirin and the crown is taken by his nephew, Lippin II,because his son Linus Keli is not old enough to assume the crown,having only 7 years. 3M 396 - Lippin II marries Rehnnet'Lanuhplybs Pulibus,daughter of a rich merchant, Tiranus Pulibus. Rehnnet gets pregnant of twins and Lipinn II honors his uncle by naming his son Yirvin. His daughter is named Elennyia. 3M 400 - Linus celebrates his 12th birthday,allowing him to take over the Imperial crown. He becomes Lipinn III. Kelegin (Lipinn II) becomes high councillor. 3M 400-406 - The Empire grows economically,socially, and territorially. 3M 408 - Lipinn III marries Elennyia Keli Pulibus Lipinn,his uncle's daughter. 3M 411 - Lipinn III sends expeditions to the west,across Glaîkîrann Bay,with the best captains of the empire. They find a new land,with tropical climate,that is named Birth Island because of the popular folklore tales about the "life that came from the fires on the West". The penninsula where they landed was named Landing Penninsula, and the one where they made the first praying to the gods was named Worship Penninsula. They found many races of ants who lived there. Among them were the Laitthn ants,the Astian ants,the Bisthsuu ants,the Silverling ants,the Yughft ants and the most known,the Akavvrihm ants,famous for creating the Ant Empire(later Federation) in 3E 491. Lipinn III chooses not to take over the Antish (Akhnynfhm) territories. 3M 415 - Elennyia gets pregnant and her son is named Situppus Keli. 3M 419 - The Empire,after about 30 years of stability,enters the Lupunn Wars,between the south Fireflies and the Bealmoram,in an attempt to loot the combatants. 3M 423 - Lipinn III dies,leaving the throne to his son Situppus (Lipinn IV),that is 13 years old. 3M 426 - Lipinn IV makes extreme changes in the empire: Signs many new laws,divides the Empire in many other provinces and names some cities his name: Lipinnm,Situppusm,Situppuish City,Lipinnii,Situppuii... 3M 427 - Lipinn IV is assassinated by Jipilu Siqqek,that was a member of the Japeleni Reign in 3M 374. 3M 428 - The Empire is,through law,now ruled by the High Council. Incomplete'',will be updated from this point.''